Sectumsempra: The Other Discussion
by Glitterycake
Summary: Okay, so we have one discussion, but there are still issues to sort out... and issues to be created. Spoilers for HBP.


**Author's Note: **I figured our favourite verbally violent duo needed a scene of their own. In which HBP spoilers abound and life is made just a little more complicated.

**Disclaimer: **Go away. I already told you, I don't give autographs!

"I had no idea. Did you have any idea of it?" Ron Weasley said to Hermione Granger, shaking his head. The 'it' they were discussing was the fact that their best friend, Harry Pottter, had just kissed Ron's slightly tempestuous sister, Ginny Weasley.

It was clear that Hermione had no idea how to answer. Ron didn't _seem_ angry about the match; on the contrary, he had consented to it with a jerk of his head! But Hermione did not want to risk Ron accusing her of not telling him something. She decided, however, to be honest.

"Yes, I'd had a bit of an inkling of it, yes," Hermione said. Ron stared at her.

"You knew all along how he felt about her, and you didn't tell me?" Ron asked, a slight edge creeping into his voice.

"I didn't tell you, and I didn't tell Ginny either," Hermione defended herself.

"Oh," Ron said. "Okay. Cool."

There was a silence.

"D'you reckon he fancies her, then?" Ron asked. Hermione heaved a sigh of irritation. Wasn't it _obvious_?

"Yes, Ron, I do think he fancies her," Hermione replied.

"Does she fancy him?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. "Oh. Well, then- well… then."

"I think he's liked her for a while, Ron," Hermione said quietly. "And why wouldn't he? I mean, she's pretty, she's fun, she likes Quidditch, they have a lot in common –"

"Yeah, they do. I mean, surviving a near-death experience at the hands of Vol- You Know- ugh!- _Voldemort_, has got to have a hand in bringing two people closer together," Ron said cynically. Hermione cringed.

"It's not just that that's brought them together, Ron," Hermione said. "I mean, look at us –"

Ron flinched. "I mean, we're close, aren't we?" Hermione amended. "We only defeated a troll –"

"- And played a life-size, life-or-death game of wizard chess –"

"- And helped Harry in the Shrieking Shack –"

"- And –" Ron trailed off. "What haven't we done together?"

"We fight so often, Ron, and… and I hate fighting with you. It upsets me," Hermione said in a rush.

Ron looked at her. "I hate fighting with you too, Hermione."

"And with this war that's going on, don't our arguments seem… so insignificant- so _pointless_ in comparison with the conflict that's raging outside our private castle world?" Hermione said, her voice rising.

"The cuts those birds of yours gave me weren't insignificant, Hermione. Our row after the Yule Ball wasn't insignificant. How can you tell me that our arguments are insignificant? They're significant enough to me!" Ron said, his voice rising slightly above the volume of Hermione's.

"But they are pointless! All we do is fight, and I _know _it upsets Harry, and it's really got to stop, it's getting us nowhere! We have to set aside our differences now and –"

Ron stood up. "You have got to be kidding me. Our fights get us nowhere, do they?"

Hermione stood up as well. They were roughly two feet apart and yowling into each other's faces. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, Ron. They get us _nowhere_. And do you know why? Because we are no closer to being anything better than what we are now. We let our petty arguments dictate our relat- _friendship_. And right now, all I can say is, I'm sick of it. I really am."

"So why don't we fight about something meaningful and _significant_ this time?" Ron shot back, going red in the face. "Yeah! Let's fight about the fight that we're having right now! Why are we fighting?"

"You tell me, Ron, because I don't know. Why I let you drag me into these stupid little arguments, I don't know."

"Oh, _I_ drag you into them, do I? Let's face it, Hermione, you love arguing with me!"

"I love arguing with you, Ron? Do I look happy about the argument we're having right now? Do I? Do I?"

"No, you don't, because it's the same argument we've been having for years now. I'm tired of ending these fights and knowing nothing's changed. I don't understand you any better now than I understood you five minutes ago, when it was peaceful and we were talking to each other like friends. Now we're bickering again, and I have to wonder why I'm still fighting about this, Hermione. I'm sick of fighting about it because we never get anywhere. It's like you and I have some kind of a block about fighting about this!"

"What exactly is 'this', Ron?" Hermione shrieked.

"You know exactly what 'this' is. Say it. What are we fighting about? Who's going to be the brave one in this fight and tell us both what we're fighting about? Harry isn't fighting about this with Ginny, no, they're probably off ki – _talking_ somewhere!"

Hermione's mouth hung open. "Say it," Ron demanded.

"Why don't you say it, Ron, since you seem to know exactly what 'it' is!" Hermione yelled, poking Ron in the chest.

"Fine, an answer even Hermione Granger doesn't know. I'll give you a hint, it's three words, and the first and last words are 'I' and 'you' respectively. Fill in the blank!"

"I _hate_ you, Ron!" Hermione bit out.

"Wrong answer!" Ron yelled at her. "Try again!"

"No, Ron! You – I… I love you!"

They had shouted the last three words in unison. Hermione stood with her face buried in her hands, and Ron seemed unable to breathe. Ron stared at Hermione, who had an expression of panic on her face.

"I… I…" Hermione stammered.

"You… I…" Ron trailed off.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," Hermione said quietly.

Ron shook his head. "God, Hermione…"

"… I…" Hermione tried again, then changed her mind. She turned on her heel and ran. Ron didn't try to follow her. He knew that eventually they would have to discuss- and yes, argue- about this.

But not today.

Today's fight had already changed everything.


End file.
